Whats higher than number one?
by KissMyMarilyn
Summary: Can I upgrade ya?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, this is my new story. I have decided that I will not do a sequeal to where theres a freeman, I wasn't up to it anymore. Well I hope ypu enjoy this story like you did the last. Please caution that there will be some sexual content on down the story, please review and tell me your opinions. Please nothing negative if so stop reading now.**

 **Love and peace, Marilyn**

Whats Higher than Number one?

University of Maryland, USA

"Jazmine promise me that you will text and call me every week to let your mother know that youre fine." My mother said with tears in her eyes, she was trying to hold it back but i could see she was bout to break. "Im never too far away-"

"To tap that ass." Ruckus came in with my boxes in his was rant and raving about how ill make more nigga babies and that my mother will see it because she made a nappy headed nigga baby, i was on the verge of cussing him the fuck out til my mother told him to shut his mouth, "Thats enough ruckus, shes my sweet baby and she'll be smart when it comes to that okay?"

"Thats her problem right there, all ways babying that girl."

"Shes my baby ruckkus." my momma said as Cindy came running int he room being loud. "Giiirl, these niggas out here are fine as hell, I knew these city niggas would be lit." she said not noticing my momma or ruckus."Cin-" i tried to warn her.

"Girl i had to ditch my parents, i told them id call them later tonigh and to leave asap. Girl how you ditch your people?" she asked me.

"She didnt Cynthia." My mother said. Cindy turned around and gave her a small wave of embarrasment. She turned back to me and said "Why didnt you warn me nigga?"

"I tried to, you wouldnt shut up fool. " i said to her.

"See what i tell you sarah? From Nawlins good girls to city hoes." Ruckus said pointing at us. "Not Ruckus, theyre good girls. Leave them alone."

"MAMA! Please with the crying now. Look, im a big girl, i will be fine shawty. You know whats popping." A girl said while stopping at my dorm room door, talking to her mom. Her mom had the same worried and sad facial experession my mother had. They came into the room. "Whats popping? Im Kyla J." She said introducing herself. She flipped her long jet black hair and batted her long eyelashes. She was a short girl with a coke bottle shape and a ass thatll put nicki minaj to shame. She looked good. Kyla J kept talking, "I guess we got some stuff in comman shawty. Late acceptance and registration, because thats how they decide who gets the triple bed dorms." She said putting her purse on her side of the room. "This year bput to be lit. You heard me shawty? I can tell yall some goody girls, but we gonna have fun. Now yall hit me with some introductions."

I didnt know who the hell we had as a roommate. We looked at her like she was insane. Where did this chick come from? I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her when she said "Why yall looking slow? Tell me whats popping?" Sao i spoke up. "Hey, Baby, Im jazmine you can call me Jazzy, and this here my besfrien Cindy. or C-mUrph." I said with my New orleans accent. "Whats Good ma?" Cindy said with her new orleans accent as well.

"Yall from New orleans i can tell from yall accents, Im from Jersey." Kyla said looking at all of us, "Who this one eyed nigga?" she said pointing to ruckus. "This is Uncle ruckus, No relations." i said while laughing, "Not funny Jazmine." My momma spoke up. "Im sarah Dubios her mother and Cindys aunt. " she said shaking kylas hand and her mothers hand "Im Betty Lou, and this is my husband Harold. Kylas parents. Nice meeting yall." She said with tears in her eyes. "Its gonna be hard, mrs. betty but we gotta let em grow up." mama said on the verge of tears herself. "I been telling her that since forever. she dont listen." Harold said rubbing his wifes back. "I know Harold,but shes my baby." she said with more tears.

"Oh betty, i said the same thing." My momma said wiping her eyes.

"Ma, call me tomorrow okay? i wanna get into the rooma nd spend time with my roommates." Kyla said. I nod my head to my momma in agreemant. "Gice me a kiss first.

"Mama no, i am not-"

"Look here little nigga, get over there and kiss yo momma, you too Jazmine and cindy." Ruckus said, as we looked at him, he snapped his fingers and we wnt to our mothers and gave them kisses. "Now lets pray to white jesus that yall will behave up here and dont bring no nigga babies home." We all looked at him getting ready to cuss him out. "Come on girls, we in this together." i told kyla and cindy. "Dear white jesus..." i blcoked his ass out after that then they said amen. "Call me if you need me JAzmine, I love you baby." momma told me hugging em and ruckus hugged me and cindy as well. "I love you baby ill call to check on you tomorrow okay?" Mrs. Betty told Kyla. "I miss you already babby." Harold said to kyla. They hugged each other.

"Bye Karate." Ruckus said to Kyla. "Its Kyla one eyed nigga." I couldnt wait til they left, Ruckus was irking my nerves hard. We walked them to the entrance and was happy when they got into the cars and drove off. Im pretty sure theyll be calling when they got to the hotels. I love them and kylas family already.

This some bullshit.

 _ **I need to stop texting him.**_

 _ **But i cant understand why he not replying**_

 _ **wtf is he doing?**_

 _ **i dont care.**_

 _ **the fuck yes i do.**_

 _ **Twoc an play this game**_

 _ **the fuck he think he is.**_

 _ **Maybe his phones off. but why?**_

 _ **Maybe the messages didnt go through.**_

 _ **Yeah right, i sent fifteen in a row. He got them.**_

 _ **Prove it.**_

 _ **Fail.**_

I was on some other shit. I was tripping. i sat down on the bed listening to my music off my phone. While Cindy and Kyla was looking for their outfits for the party tonight. Cindy put out some skin tight black jeggins with a white red and black long sleeve crop top with red and white and black jordans, while kyla put out a red halter pants jumper with black flats, and i was fronting like this party had me pressed, it didnt though. Instead of me practicing my twerk and bouncing i was hoping my phone would ring and itll be my mans. I was putting myself down instead of being super hype for this party.

"So when you gonna put your outfit on girl?" Cindy asked me, while geting dressed.

"Right? when are you?" Kyla asked me too. "We finna be lit as fuck. come on girl."

"Get yo ass up and stop thinking about Dj." Cindy said. "Whos dj?" Kyla asked, "I am too fine." she added on, "Now tell me who this Dj character is."

"Jazmines boy toy."

"You miss him? where he at? in New orleans?"

"No he's-"

"right on campus girl." cindy said interrupting me. I know she didnt.

"Oh hell to the nah." Kyla snapped."Whats his name again?"

"Dj."

"He sounds like Ryheem."

"Whos ryheem?" i asked.

"My ex." Kyla said. "Being on the same campus and not calling is something he would do."

"I never said i didnt hear from dj."

"actions baby." cindy said pointing to my phone.

"You need to fall back forreal cindy."i said getting upset obviously.

"Pssh girl. "Cindy said smiling at me. "You know its out of love, Now lets go party!~" she told me making me get up to get dressed, i had on a white pencil skirt and black and red halter top with black Stillettos. We looked good as fuck. We took hella pictures. The only thing was on my mind was Dj and why he hadnt called nor textg me back. "Girl say fuck Dj for tonight and get your groove on. he dont even matter right now." Cindy said while kyla Agrred with her. Maybe i should just forget about him for tonight. I mean it is our first night on campus and we were invited to the most lit party.

On our way to the party we talked about everything, from our virgnities to our home town majors and everything else we could think of. We talked away like old friends and yet i had this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe i should skip the party and stay in our room... Just incase DJ came kncoking...


	2. Chapter 2

I did my best Naomi cambel walk strut in my heels. Trying my best to look sexy and confident. But It was hard because the party was out in the hallways with people and all types of perfume and cologne going around. I did all I could to stop thinking about DJ, especially since cindy and kyla was having fun. I tried to have fun along with them but it really didn't work. A few minutes passed, and I was right back into my depressed state of mind. "Bitch? why you standing over here holding the wall up?" That was kyla. She stopped her ass from bouncing long enough to step to me and say "look here Jazzy, aint nothing ruining our fun okay?" She paused as Dj Ceasar switched the music on us from wine slow for me by r. Kelly, to biggity bounce it, she shook her ass for a good 4 minutes then came back to me and said "Me and Cindy having fun, you need to have just as much fun and leave DJ ass put ypur mind girl." She said as she grabbed me and walked me to where cindy was. "She sulking again." Kyla told cindy.

"What the hell Jazmine? I know your ass aint waiting for DJ to call or text your ass still." I know she didn't. "Listen everybody in this bitch is having fun, so I advise you to say fuck dj and shake all that ass that your momma gave you. Now Do I need to take your phone?" I shook my head.

"Now if I have to I will make DJ ass sweat. Okay? im talking bout make that nigga jealous, don't text nor call him don't sweat him don't chase him make him chase you and forget all about them hoes he fucking with. That nigga just like my ex and if he anything like him im pretty sure you aint the only bitch he fucking okay? so pick a nigga and get your groove on." Kyla J told me. "Now say fuck DJ if he acting shady." she said.

"He aint acting shady Kyla." I said too quickly, she laughed and rolled her eyes at me. "Girl boo, he was suppose to help move ya shit in and he was no where to be found." Cindy said snapping her fingers. should I cuss her out now or later? "You haven't heard from DJ in weeks, so fuck him." Kyla said. "Its only been two days." I said rolling my eyes.

"Two days? Jazmine you aint tell me that shit." Cindy said getting upset. I shouldn't have said that. She pulled her cell out, "What do you think you doing?" I asked her. "Im calling dj stank ass."

"No no no, youre not." I said snatching her phone and placing it in my bra so she wouldn't dare touch me. "Look I can handle DJ okay? yal just back off a little. Im good." I said. "Yeah right tell that to somebody that hasn't know you since we were ten."

"Look Cindy, I don't need you to keep breathing down my damn neck about dj. he aint cheating on me and he aint playing me okay? if he was which he isn't I would leave his ass alone okay?" I said with attitude. "Same thing I said about my ex." kyla said. Cindy cut her off. "We are not talking bout your ex and you kyla." cindy said. "ANd we aint talking bout dj and I either okay? back the fuck off cindy." I said forcefully.

"That's dead. Now apologize to cindy jaz, that was wrong."

"Nah, its cool. the only reason im letting yo little ass living to walk home is because we sistas but come out your mouth sideways to me again and its gonna be a problem you heard me?" Cindy said. "Whatever Cindy." I said. "Yeah whatever." she said walking away from us to the dj booth with the Dj Ceasar.

"Look you need to go apologize to cindy, she been ya girl for the longest and aint no fuck boy gonna break yall up. not on my watch ya heard me? So whats popping shawty?" Kyla told me pushing me towards cindy who had sat down by then. I shook my head and walked her way, she seen me coming and she scoot over for me to sit too. "Look Cin. im sorry okay? you know me, im not the one to deal with a nigga if he playing me. but I seriously don't think dj Is playing me okay? you my sister and I just wanna have fun with yo and kyla j tonight. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah jaz, but im forreal you need to pipe down ya aggressiveness." she said hugging me, "AWWWWH my bitches back." we heard kyla say, we bust out laughing.

After a while I started feeling the party, I shook my ass on these dudes on some girls too, I danced with Cindy and Kyla. the party was crunk and I was enjoying, after two hours, I decided I would head to the dorms, I told cindy and kyla goodnight and id see them tomorrow because I knew the way cindy was flirting with Cesar and kyla was flirting with some Asian nigga, I knew they wont coming home.

* * *

I knew that wasn't who I thought it was? I just know this nigga... Nah, my eyes playing trick son me, got to be. I had stepped into the hall way and I seen Dj clear as day leaned up against a fucking wall talking to some skinny white bitch. He was smiling ear to ear all in this hoe face. I stood there for a minute to calm myself down and not act a fool. I realized I was in a room full of people and I didnt wanna make myself look stupid. "Jazzy. Wait up..." Cindy said, as her words drifted off. She looked where I was looking. "Is that dj? oh hell yeah that's dj, girl im bout to fuck him up." she said bout to walk his way I pulled her back, "Who we bout to fuck up?" Kyla asked coming up behind us. Cindy pointed towards DJ and the white bitch. "Who the hell is that white skank? is that why you aint talked to dj in months?" kyla said. "I don't know her, and its been two days kyla." I said correcting her.

"Girl you know what you gotta do right?" she asked me. I nod my head "I got this." I stood up straight with my head held up high looked my self over to make sure I was still in tact. I walked up to Dj and said "YOu like what you see huh? I give her about 2. Nothing major." DJ looked like he was about to shit on him self as he looked me over. "I thought you wont coming til next week." he finally said to me getting in between me and the white hoe. "Whos this Dj?" she asked him so I answered for him "Im the wife. who are you?"

"Some white trailor park trash kinda bitch." Kyla said coming up beside me. She looked the girl up and down, "Yeah I said it. Whats good?"

"Oh I know you bitches aint trying to step to me." she said swinging her blonde nasty looking hair. "Oh forreal shawty?" Cindy said giving her that mischevious grin when she bout to fuck shit up. "Let me let you in on a little secret sweet heart, I don't talk much I throw hands and ask questions later. whats good ?" Cindy said. "When im done with her little bitch ass you know im coming after you right?" she pointed to dj. "Chill out, it aint even like that." he said. "Jaz let me explain." he said trying to grab me around the waist. I moved from his grasp. "YOu don't owe me anything shawty. I get your message bruh." I said. "What you mean?"

I leaned into him giving him the fakest smile I could muster up, "Listen, I gotta go now baby." I kissed him and walked my ass out the door to my room, as tears went down my face. I heard him calling my name but I didn't turn around. I couldn't turn around or he would've saw the tears coming down. Why would he be in another girls face? I thought I was number one. I guess im not if he choosing a low class hoe over me.

* * *

The next day I called him, and he was speaking to me like he had someone else with him. "Yeah let me holla at you later." before I could ask why I heard a girl on the other end and he hung up. I guess I am number two in his book. When he called me back he sound normal and I asked him why he rushed off the phone like that, he didn't have an explanation just asked me why was I riding him so hard. I just told him that I was sorry for tripping he told me he loved me but I think he only did that out of habit, I said it back and he said hed talk to me later.

"Later." I said but he had already hung up, I laid there and cried. I thought we would forver, but forever changed in seconds. I hated myself for letting him play me, I hated him. I gave myself a pep talking telling myself ian need him for shit that I was young and beautiful and that he aint deserve me. But who was I fooling? I knew I would take him back. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Pathetic.

* * *

"Jazmine!" I jumped up so fast when I heard yelling and banging at my dorm door. I sat there for a second and more yelling came. "JAzmine I know you hear me. Open up. I been blowing you up all night." it was DJ. WHy was he here? I looked at my phone and had 17 missed called 30 text messages from him, now he saw how I felt when he was ignoring me. "Oh I see, you got another nigga in there." I started laughing but not loud enough for him to hear me. I wanted him to suffer like he made me do. He had the audacity to say something about another nigga when he was around other bitches the other night? nah he gonna stand there and bang til he cant no more. I smiled though because he was jealous, serves him right. I love dj and all but he cant be serious right now. "Why you playing around with me?" he yelled through the door.

I sat up more on the edge of my bed. "If I leave and find out you with another nigga its gonna be problems" ANd?

"And if I leave just know im never coming back." What did he mean by that? I took him back plenty of fucking time. Shit do you DJ. GO to the other bitch you chose over me the other night. Dirty a while his banging stopped and I got up to check outside my door, he was still standing there like he knew I was gonna open the door to check to see if he was still there. "Looking fo rme beautiful?"

"Yeah" I said with a blush. I grabbed his hand and led him into my dorm. "Look Jaz. Imm sorry I been ignoring you lately. I been in my zone and I got class and shit and I have basketball its killing me and Im stressed out ite? you know I love you and theres no other female I want but you ite? you my number one and only one." he said kissing my forhead my nose to my lips. I stopped him "So why weren't you here for me? I was coming and thought youd help me with my room."

"Like I said jasmine I thought you were coming next week. Look if you gonna start tripping I can bounce..." I shook my head no. "That's not what I was doing DJ." He reached into my pajama pants and started kissing me laying me back onto my bed. "Uh uh dj, no glove no love."

"Man come on JAz, really?"

"Yes really dj, you remember last time I was so paranoid cause my period was late. I will not go through that again." He smirked at me because he knew and I knew too how that shit felt. He thought he was gonna be a father but the test came up negative and I thank the lord and santa that I wasn't pregnant. he reached into his pocket and took out a gold rapper. "Now can we get to making love?" I nodded my head as he entered me. Him coming over here wasn't about apologizing I think it was more about him being a horny nigga and wanting to fuck. Still I loved him anyways.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts. thank you. _peace and love Marilyn.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Heeeyy! Shawty wake yo ass up!" Kyla screamed. I thought i was dreaming but she kept screaming, so i finally set up and asked her what her problem was. its too damn early for all this bullshit. "Come on yall, we gotta go to the café, its lit!" Kyla screamed, cindy walked out the bathroom, "Yeah, girl, we gotta go that way. Come on Jazmine get yo bitter ass up." I gave her a death glare, "Bitch I am not bitter, its too damn early for this shit and yall know it." I said with attitude.

"Girl, I heard the café was popping, and all the fine niggasgonna be in attendace. We cant miss this girl." Kyla said doing a booty shake, i just rolled my eyes and got out of bed, kowing her for only a few days i already knew her whole life fucking story, she dont take NO for an answer. My phone started to ring and i looked at it and it was Dj i couldnt let them know about last night because cindy would kill me if i did. So i said "Guys im gonna take this in the bathroom, shower and then we can leave and go to the cafe." They both agreed and i ran to the bathroom with my belongings. "Hello?" i said as calmy as i could msuter. "Yo, what took you so long to answer the phone?" he said. "I was talking my girls, didnt want them in my business Dj." i said with a little cute pout. "Stop pouting. Yo what you doing today?" he asked me.

"Im not pouting, and me and the girls are going to the cafe for a bit. Whtas up?" I asked him.

"Ite well, ima see you a little later on.

"What time?"

"Round 2 or 3." i looked up at the clock in the bathroom it was only 830 a.m. So i asked "Why so late? "

"I got basketball practice shawty, dont know when coach gonna let us out."

"Okay Dj."

"Dont give me that girl. Tell me you love me?!"

"I love you dj. you know that."

"Look baby i gotta go, but i called you to apologize for last night, you never gave me the chance to ecplain myself, you always tripping. You know im always there for my shawty. You know i love you girl, so stop letting shit like that get to you."

"Dj, listen i dont like bitches all in your face, i know what i seen and you wont even here to help me unpack my shit, what happened to that?" i said with a real nasty attitude. "Look if you wanna argue ima hang up, i got practice in a bit anyway, so i love you and ill see you later." before i could say anything, he hung up in my face. that bastard better be lucky im not in fornt of him.

I take my shower and put on a black off the shoulder short dress with some tan sandals and accesories. i looked fly and so did my girls, but Cindy kept looking angry, mean mugging everybody. "Cin, you are too fine to be mean mugging everybody like that. Chillout." i told her. "Look im just letting these niggas and bitches know that we aint come here to play, so as long as they understand that we have no problems." She said i laughed, "i brought my nunchucks too." Kyla said, i swear these girls are crazy." Yall stop it, i am too cute to be fighting, but i will knock a bitch out if i have too. Now yall chill out. have fun." i told them both.

We started to party and get our dance on as the music played loudly through out the streets and in the cafe. We saw some fine ass men, but i spotted one that looked alot like my so called boyfriend. I looked a little more and yup sure enough there he was in the same bitches face from last night. I wanted to go over there and show my ass, but i didnt. I stayed calm. Kyla asked me what was worng, i told her to look over the street, she did. "Peeped" she said and started dancing again. A new orleans bounce came on and a guy came over to me and started dancing and he wouldnt stop until i took his hand to dance with him so i did. "OOOu baby, you liiiiveee." He had to be gay. I smiled fro, ear to ear. "Whats your name baaabeeeeyy." He asked me Im jazmine dubois and you?" i had asked him when we finished dancing, "Im ashley girl. Arent i fabulous?! YYYAAAAAAsss." WHo are your friends mean mugging me.? he asked. "This is kyla, and this here is cindy. They mean mugging everybody today." I said. i turn around because i felt a presencebehind me. "What do you want dj?" i said as i backed up as he was trying to hug ,e. "I wanted to see my girl, thought you was still in your room." He said clearly lying so i played along and nod my head. "Nah we been here and having fun, meeting new people. chilling. while you were suppose to be at practice. You lied." i couldnt keep my cool anymore the shit was bothering me. He came close to me and said "Bay listen, coach cancelled practice so i came here with the homies." I looked at him and calmed down. "Then why is that bitch staring over here? i will go ask if you dont tell her to MIND HER DAMN EYES!" i said loud enough for her to hear. she rolled her eyes and walked away talking trash but dj wouldnt let me go.

"OOu, baby you is too live baby ima need ypu to calm your nerves." Ashley told me. I tried to cool off but Seeing dj made me mad, then he pulled me away so we could talk.

"What DJ?"

"Baby."

"DJ!"

"Listen, i told you practice was fucking cancelled now calm your firecracker ass down. That girl aint nobody. Trust your man." he told me as he started to sing to the music. I warmed up and started smiling, i loved it when he sung to me. It gave me memories of us when we first got together, we were a team but now it feels like we drifting apart, but i shook that thought away as my man sung to me. The littl eparty went on in the cafe for a little while longer and we danced and talked, Dj left, didnt tell me where he was going but at this point i didnt even care. It is what it is. "Yall im hungry, lets hit up a food joint around the corner." Kyla said, we all agreed and headed that way. We sat and ate and talked, of course ashley and kyla had to act a whole fool in the finerbut we had fun. Ashley grew on me, but at first he just threw me all the way off.

The next day the alarm goes off at 700 a.m. "WHo tf got a early class?!" Kyla screamed. "Bitch me and you and you need to get the fuck up too and go get yall books before yall classes start. Ill see yall later." CIndy told us. We looked at each other and went back to bed we tried to sleep but a knock came at the door. "Not it!" i said. so kyla had to get up and answer the door. "Who tf is it?" she screamed through the door. "Its ya neighbor, Ashley the King of course, let me in bicthes." he said. I laughed. "We had enough of you last night nigga its too early." She opened the door anyway and ashley walks in, with a nice outfit on. "YAll come on, we gotta get our days started, and yall need books." he told us, my phone started to ring as ashley and kyla was talking. It was Dj. "Hey baby." i said with a smile. "Whats up shawty, Glad you up, you got a big day ahead of you."

"Yeah i know baby. i gotta go to the book store got a few books to pick up." i told him.

"You coming to my game tonight? it starts at 7pm."

"You know ima be there. Be your number 1 fan baby."

"Thats what i like to hear. Well go ahead and get your day started ill call you between classes. i love you JAz."

"I love you too Dj." we hung up and i got up and showered and got my ass dressed with sneakers legginings and cute off the shoulder top and i brought a sweater just in case the rooms were cold. Me and ashley headed to the library, and we got in line with our books. I was next up after some guy who smelled like burnt bologna. i walked up to the counter with my books and gave the cashier my student ID, "$240 is your total maam." i looked at her like she was crazy. I didnt have that type of money. "I thought my financial aid paid for my books."

"It did pay most of it the remaining is 240." she told me and showed me the screen. " Can you hold on a second while i check with my mother." i heard a bitch groan but before i could say anything ashley took control. "I know you aint got some stuck in your throat little bitch. You aint got nowhere to go." The girl shut up instantly as i called my mother, but she wouldnt answer my calls. I was holding up the line so i told her that i could put them back but a tall chocolate skinned afro wearing black teeshirt and jeans having with some fire ass new jordons on his feet came up and said "Ill pay for her books and mine." he looked at me and scolled. he looked angry but relaxed. "No you dont have to do that, ill just go call my mom." i said as i left the bookstore out of embarrassment. I started to cry. "Girl wait up." Ashley said. "The man was bout to pay for your books." He said. "I know but i couldnt let him do that my mom was suppose to send me the moeny but i guess she got distracted. Ima catch up with you later ashley. I have to call my mom." So i found myself walking around campus trying to find a empty spot. The phone rings as i sit down alone. "Hello."

"Hey ma. WHy wasnt there any money on the card? i had to pay for the rest of my books what happened?" i said as i cried some more. I know my momma is trying but damn was that embarrasing. "Look sweetie i am trying to get you all the money you need okay? just give me a day or two. im working as hard as i can."

"I know mama. Look i have to go but i love you and dont stress about the books i can always borrow from the library." She told me to be safe and that she loved me and i got off the phone. I went to all of my classes empty handed and embarrassed all day, every teacher i had said we needed their books. i was so sad, and pissed off. i tried calling dj but of course he was ignoring me so i said fuck him and went on a walk. I remembered his game later on that day and went to the gym, the game started and o f course his groupie was there screaming his name."Bitch scream his name again!v I dare you."

"Chill out little mama." kYla said out of nowhere. "SHe been doing that for the first quarter of the game. DOnt sweat her little bitch ass." Cindy said. "Whats up you guys?" "Nithing" they both said. we walked away from that stupid hoe and sat down and watched my man play the game and i cheered and smiled and blew kisses when ever hed look my way.

The game ended and i waited for dj outside, he took me and the girls back to our dorms and he kissed me goodnight. "Goodnight? i thought we were gonna be together tonught."

"Nah ma, i got early class tomorrow morning, ima call you when im up and ready. get somebeauty rest ma." he told me and kissed me and rushed off like he had to be somewhere. "I love you too." i said to no one. i went to my dorm and went to bed, sad mad and pissed off. today was not my day.

I didnt have class today and neither did ashley cindy or kyla so we took a walk to get to the diner on the other side of maryland it felt like, when a nice ass bmw came rolling up on us fast as hell and cut in front of a bus, and it splashed street water all over me and ashley and the girls, the car slowed down to a stop when it noticed what he or she did. The person got out of the car and started walking towards us. "Um you can fucking apologize." as i was wiping myself off and i looked up and got so mesmorized by this goddess of a man standing in front of me. my eyes lit up like the night of 4th of july honey. this man was the same guy from the book store. "My bad miss, and sir, didnt mean to do that." I just stared at him. "Im sorory really i am."

"You messed up my damn hair, and my shoes." i said getting pissed off after i came to my senses.

"I will give you the money for your hair and shoes." he said with a smirk. He was so damn cute.

"Nigga really?! you cant just roll up on me like that and then douse me with fucking water off the damn street."

he only stared at me as i went on a rampage of cussing him the fuck out. Then he spoke up. "Youre that girl. i was about to pay for your books."

"Yeah thats me, i couldnt let you do that when i have money on my card."

"Obviously you dont if it was declined or was it that your finacial aid didnt pay for it?" he asked smugly i wanted to punch his sexy ass teeth in. "Look let me give yall a ride back to the university. its the elast i can do."

"Fuck no! we dont know you." i said as i started to walk but he followed behind me and placed his hand on my waist i gasped. "look you dont have to know me but i want to give yall a ride to yall dorms." i just glared at him. "You also owe me money for my hair and my closthes negro." Cindy said and kyla agreed. "Ite i cna do that for you." He handed cindy a 100 dollar bill, "ANd what do i owe you?" he asked kyla, "A date to red lob-"

"I wish i thoyght yiu go on a date to red lobster with this nigga." i said through gritted teeth. "We still dont know you." i said. "Huey Freeman!" he said with the same sexy ass smirk, "Well mr. freeman you can keep your money, and your little facial expressions toy urself, we dont need you tot ake us anywhere. As a matter of fact get the fuck on heres an taxi cab." I said as i held my hand out for it to stop. "CAN i at least give you my number just in case you want the money."

"Huey? right? you can keep your money, your number and anything else uou trying to offer me, cause i am not pressed. all because youre sexy and have a nice smile doesnt mean youre off the hook for ruining my hair and shoes. Fuck you very much Mr. freeman." i said as the taxi got closer.

"All that you saying," Huey leaned up against his bmw as the rain started to poor on us, "You dont even believe."

"Whatever." i said as Cindy and Kyla got into the taxi, ""Come on ashley./" I said as he was jsut standing there staring at Mr. know it all. a few seconds later ashley was in the car. Once we were setlled in, i looked out the window at huey and he gave me a smirk and a wink, i leaned my head back blew out the breathe i didnt even know i was holding in out. and i did all i could to forget that mans face.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, i know its been a long time since i updated any of my stories bUT I hope you all like this chapter and i hope to get more chapters up soon. Life happens. Well enjoy. see you all next. dont be scared to review and shout me out. Peace and love always Marilyn.**_


	4. Chapter 4

This is how I was suppose to be: Sexy, with my heels on, all red mini strapless mini dress, red lipstick, my eyes were blush pink and were to die for, I was suppose to louck great, but I was looking a hot ass mess. I was suppose to see dj a whole hour asgo, but I couldn't get my hair the way I wanted, i was so not going to see him now. So i called him. "Hey, baby. Youre late. whats up?" he said when he picked up the phone. I got straight to the point. "DJ, im not coming." i said with a little pout in my voice. "WHy not Jazmine. We planned on seeing each other since this the only free time we both have." he said with a attitude. "Baby, my hair it looks a mess. i wanted to be sexy for you." he started to laugh.

"Are you serious jaz? do you know hw many times i seen you looking a mess ma? come on now."

"Yeah but you havent seen me like this DJ!"

"Bring your ass here, i wanna see you. i dont care what you look like."

"Okay but you promise not to laugh at me?" i had to ask because he likes to joke around.

"I promise baby girl. just bring yourn fine ass here. the food is getting old."

I hung up and got my shit together i slicked my hair back into a high pony tail and a hat. i looked okay i guess. and i headed over to his dorm room. I knocked on his door and he opened it and looked me up and down and started laughign because i looked silly with heels and hat on my head. "You promised not to laugh dj. im leaving." i said turning around to leave but he caught my hand and said "No come in Jaz. you look nice just take your shoes off okay?" we went in had dinner and we chilled all night long, he pulled out a jewlry box and it was a chain with a nice ass diamond ring on it. i started smiling up aty him "DJ whats this baby?"

"Its for you baby, to let you know that im always here for you no matter what happens between us okay?" i couldnt believe what he was giving me or saying to me. i didnt know what to say but "Thank you so much baby!" i had tears coming down my eyes, i know he loves me and i love him. for the rest of the night we laughed joked, reminised on old and good times and i felt the love we shared. "Promise me something DJ."

"WHats that baby?" he asked me while kissing me on my neck. "That it will always be like this. This night right here." i said while looking into his eyes. "Always baby." he said as he picked me up and walked us to his bed room. We made love and it was so beautiful. This is what love is suppose to be like.

* * *

i felt like i was high and on cloud nine when i went back to my dorm. i tried to sneak in but "No need to snea in shawty. yo mama aint here." she said in her accent. while cindy turned the lights on. "Yeah Jaz, we wont tell." she said being sarcastic. i just dropped my shoes on the floor and shook my head. "WHere you been, shawty girl?" Kyla asked me. "I was with DJ." i said as i showed them my necklace. "Thats so cute." they both said as they looked at it. "What does the ring mean JAz? you know we got a couple kmore years in this place right?" she said looking concerned. "Its a promise ring girl. I got this."

"Anyway. Someone dropped off a package for you little mama." Kyla said as she gave me the box. it was heavy and it looks like someone tried to open it. i bet it was cindy. "WHo tried to open it?" Kyla winked at cindy and they started to crack up. "No need to answer." i said rolling my eyes and going to my side of the room. "Open it up Jazmine."

"Who is it from?" they looked at me "We dont know girl open it up." they said laughing. so i got a pair of scissors to open it and as i was going through all the white protective paper, i finally got to the gift. It was my books with a note attached saying **_since you wouldnt let me take you homr i hope youll accept this as my apology. Huey._**. "What is it girl?" kyla said. "Yeah what is it Jaz?" Cindy asked.

"Books." i said completely in shock.

"Books?" cindy said. "From who?" Kyla asked.

"Huey!"

* * *

 ** _I know i suck for this short chapter, but i will have another update coming to you guys soon enough and youre gonna love it. this was just a bit of a filler i guess. but leave reviews of your opinions. as always PEACE AND LOVE - Marilyn_**


End file.
